Its too late to say you're sorry
by JohnRichards12
Summary: Harry has spent nearly a year in Azkaban for a crime he never committed. Now his innocence is proven and the fun begins.
1. Chapter 1

It's too late for you're sorry

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter.

"Harry, please forgive us" Hermione Granger squealed. It was exactly nine months after Harry was sentenced to life in Azkaban for killing Neville Longbottom. The Order of the Phoenix, Fudge, and a chained Percy Weasley sat in Albus Dumbledores' office. The Order had interrogated a death eater who had said that Percy had killed Neville and not Harry. They had gotten him out, and were taken aback by his attitude towards them.

"No, I will not forgive you, you little whiny know-it-all." Harry retorted. "I had to spend nine months in that hellhole because you decided that this weasels' word was greater than mine."

"Harry, please" Albus Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. "While we were very foolish to believe that you would ever kill a soul, all of the evidence pointed to you. Your wand record showed the killing curse and it was found in your hand. And besides, when Sirius died, you were extremely angry, we thought it was very possible that you weren't thinking and killed Neville." He explained.

"Oh is that so?" Harry asked. "And I under veritasirum saying that I was innocent didn't convince you? I would have thought that was enough evidence to prove me innocent."

Dumbledore put his face in his hand. "Harry, it was very possible that the potion was tainted, we couldn't risk letting you go."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life" Harry said. "Did you not think to check and see if it was tainted instead of automatically saying it was? Who in their right mind would not check to see if it actually was tainted?"

Fudge, deciding to help Dumbledore said, "Look Harry, while we were stupid not to check and see if the potion was tainted, you can think of this all as a new beginning for you. We will give a compensation of 10,000,000 galleons and we will give you 50,000,000 for your godfathers death and innocence, and you will be rewarded a medal of order of Merlin, First class."

Harry looked at the old man like he had multiple heads. "I should consider this a new beginning? You lock me up in a deep dark cell, where dementors nearly eat me alive, for 9 months, while you sit at your desk with a smug look on your face, knowing you finally put me in Azkaban, thinking that I will get over this all with a few million galleons, and a stupid medal, that will only remind me of the torture I went through, and you think I should consider this a new beginning? I don't think anyone in the world would be that stupid to even considering that!"

"Well…mate, it sort of sounds like a nice deal" his former best friend Ron Weasley said.

Harry looked towards the blubbering idiot. "Ok, one, do not even consider calling me mate ever again, and do you think, that being in Azkaban for 9 months, one day feeling like a year in hell, dementors sucking up every happy memory I had left inside my mind, while it nearly sucked my soul out, and you think It sounds like a nice deal?"

Ron turned as red as his hair. "Well. Now that you put it that way"

Harry nodded. "Exactly, it doesn't, now shut your fat mouth before I rip off your lips!"

Ron sunk back in his chair, very embarrassed and frightened by his friend's attitude.

Harry turned back to Fudge, "Now back to you, I don't want your money, nor do I want your medal, quite frankly, I don't want anything from you, but what I do want from you, is to rot in hell."

Fudge looked down at the floor, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Now, Harry please calm down" Dumbledore said. "Now we must discuss your classes for your next year at Hogwarts."

Harry nearly laughed. "And what makes you think I'll be going?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I'm afraid, Harry that you have no choice, the ministry law clearly states that any boy or girl, 17 and under, must finish their wizarding education, and you're only 16." He explained.

"And what happens if I choose to ignore the law?" Harry asked.

"Then you will be placed on a magical ward will be placed on you that will not allow you to leave the wizarding world unless you finish your education." Dumbledore explained again.

Harry thought for a moment. "Fine, since I have no choice, I'll finish. But don't think for one moment that this one year at Hogwarts will change anything. I will hate you till the end of time. I will not only dance on your grave, I will piss on it."

Dumbledore looked at him fiercely. "Harry there's no need for such language. And believe me, when this year is done, you won't even remember Azkaban is. I promise you, I will make it up to you, even if it kills me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't care. I'm leaving for the Dursleys."

Dumbledore stood up. "Wait, Harry. Don't you think that the Weasleys residence may be a more suitable location for you?"

Harry glared at the retarded old man. "No I don't think so" Harry said. "Why would I waste my time with these traitors, while at the Dursleys I'll expect to be spit on?"

Mrs. Weasley came towards Harry and grabbed his arm. "Harry, please, we are so ever sorry for what we've done. We promise that we will never do anything like that ever again. Just please let me and Arthur take care of you. Don't go back to those wretched Dursleys!" She exclaimed in tears.

Harry pushed her hand away. "Get away from me, why would I ever come live with the people who betrayed me, went against me, and testified against me?"

Mrs. Weasley leaned her head on Mr. Weasley's shoulder, tears leaking onto his clothes.

Harry went to the door, but stopped suddenly, and turned to Fudge. "One last thing Minister, during my time in Azkaban, I was looking over Wizarding laws. It says that according to section 2, paragraph 4, it says that if one person does another person wrong, he or she must fulfill a request from the person they did do wrong."

Fudge was confused. "What are you saying Mr. Potter?" Harry smirked. "I'm saying that since Percy did me wrong, I'm requesting him to be my slave for eternity."

Percy, who was listening, started shaking in his chair and shackling his chains, screaming, "NO! NO! I REFUSE TO BE A SLAVE! ESPECIALLY IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO WORK FOR THIS TROUBLEMAKER!"

"Silence" Fudge ordered. Percy stopped shaking, looking extremely nervous. Fudge looked down and thought for a moment. He finally came to a decision and sighed, "Well, it seems that my hands are tied, Mr. Weasley."

Percy started shaking again screaming, "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! LET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS!"

"ENOUGH!" Fudge yelled. "While, I do not want to do this, I don't have a choice. Percival Ignatius Weasley, you are hereby known as a slave to Mr. Harry James Potter. You are required to do everything he says. If you refuse, you will die."

Fudge waved his wands and Percy's chains were gone. "You have a magical ward around you that will stop you from running away from your master"

Percy said nothing, but anyone could tell by his face that he would rather be dead than to be a slave.

"Harry, please reconsider this" Dumbledore pleaded.

"Why no, I will not reconsider, Dumbledork. This is the person that killed my friend and got me sent to Azkaban. He deserves no less than this."

Mrs. Weasley was in tears when she had heard all of this. Percy may have killed a sweet, kind, boy, but he was still her baby. She hated the fact that one of her children was a slave.

"Well that settles that" Harry said. "Now goodbye everyone, may you all rot in hell." And with that he left the room.

A/N: Well what do you think? Do you think Harry was a little too dark? Do you think making Percy into a slave was too much? Review and let me know.


	2. I'm HOOOOOOMMMMME

Chapter 2: I'M HOOOOOOMMMMME!

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

Harry held on to the leash he put on Percy to the door of his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Harry banged on the door three times. He could hear Vernon screaming at the top of his, "WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE BANGING ON MY DOOR!" as he made his way to the door. He opened it only to find Harry poke his wand to his stomach. "Don't say a word, or I'll hex you to oblivion. Now let me in"

Vernon, looking angry and frightened, let the two people in. Harry led Percy to the cupboard he had slept in for 10 years. "Open this" he said to the whale. Vernon, while grunting, unlocked the cupboard.

He turned to Percy. "This is your room while we're here. You will sleep in it, you will eat in it, and you will be punished in it. And don't you dare say one complaint to me about this"

Percy glared at his master while he nodded. "Now, get me some water, NOW!" Percy with an angry look on his face obeyed his master. Harry turned back to his uncle. "You get in the living room right now" Vernon couldn't take this anymore. "Now listen here boy" he said.

"No, you listen, I have taken crap from you for 14 years and now it's time for me to return the favor, now you get in the living room before I rearrange your face" Vernon paused before entering the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here" Harry said. Vernon nodded. "I thought you were sent to this ascaban prison?" Harry smirked. "I was cleared from all charges. I was given the choice where to live, and what better place is there, then my loving, supporting, gracious family? By the way, that reminds me, where's piggy and horsey?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY WIFE AND SON THAT?" Vernon screamed, standing. Harry pointed his wand at him again. "Sit down and answer me" With a dark glare, Vernon sat down. "For your Information, Dudley is at his friend's Piers house, and Petunia is doing some shopping."

"Then why don't we wait for them? I want the whole family to be here" Harry said.

About 20 minutes later the door opened and the pig and horse came in. They both turned to Vernon and Harry. Petunia nearly screamed when she saw Harry. "Dad, what's this freak doing here?"

Harry pointed his wand at both of him. "Sit down, both of you" Dudley came running towards Harry with a fist, ready to punch him. "Stupefy" Harry said. The stunning spell hit Dudley and he hit wall, knocking him out unconscious. "DUDDY" Petunia yelled and both she and Vernon went over to him. Vernon turned back to Harry. "That's it, get out of my house!" Vernon screamed.

"You mean the house my parents bought for you?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean, boy? I bought this house with my own money" Vernon said, while Petunia led Dudley to the couch. Harry shook his head. "It looks like dear aunty never told you"

"Told me what?" Vernon said, turning to Petunia, who was looking guilty.

"I had a little visit to the wizard bank to see my family vault record. It turns out my mother gave dear Petunia 300,000 pounds to help pay for the house, she just put it in your bank account and never told you."

Vernon turned to Petunia. "We will be talking about that later, Pet" He said. Petunia looked down at the floor.

Vernon looked back at Harry. "Ok boy, even if that is true, this house is under my name, not your freak parents, so you still have to get out!"

"So this is how you thank my parents? They give you money out of graciousness to buy your home, they die, and you still spit on them?"

"I don't care; they were freaks, like you. Talking about all this magic rubbish, always using these spells, going to that freaky school of yours, people that are like them should be banned from this world."

"So you judged them by what they are, and not who they are? You never cared about their kindness just because they were wizards? You've beaten me without ever trying to get to know me? "

"We didn't have to! We knew what you were going to be. An arrogant, spoiled, idiot child. We beat you numerous times to get this freakiness out of you. You should be thanking us for trying our best to keep you normal!" Vernon yelled.

"Hmm, I see, one moment please." Harry walked to the door and opened it. "Remus, Tonks, you can take off the cloak now." Remus Lupin and his girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks took off the cloak of invisibility Harry had given them for this moment. "Thank you, Harry; we have all we need now." Remus went into the house and toward the family.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley, I am Remus John Lupin, auror. You're all under arrest for child abuse." Vernon stood up. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, I'M NOT FROM YOUR FREAK WORLD" He screamed.

Remus and Tonks raised their wands. "Mr. Dursley, please do not struggle, we will use force if necessary" Remus said.

Vernon and Petunia, knowing they lost, put their hands behind their back. Vernon turned his head to Harry. "I swear, boy, you'll pay for this, I swear you will" Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Remus and Tonks took them to the kitchen where Percy was cooking dinner for Harry. "Now, Harry, sit here while we send them to the ministry" Tonks said. Harry nodded and sat down. A half hour later, Remus and Tonks reappeared. "Alright, Harry , they were tested under veritasirum and they were sentenced to 25 years in a muggle prison."

Harry smiled. "Thank god, I never have to see them ever again"

Suddenly, the pig came in the kitchen. He looked at Lupin and Tonks and said, "Who are you people, where are my parents?"

"Son, your parents are in prison, and I'm afraid they won't be getting out for a long time. I'm sorry, but you will have to go to an orphanage."

"WHAT? NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO AN ORPHANAGE! MUMMY!" he screamed, like a 5 year old.

"Well, you could still stay here, under one condition" Harry said. Dudley looked at him. "What?" He asked. Harry smirked. "You have to do everything I say when I say it. You will not get spoiled anymore, no more presents, no more beating little children, no more whining when you don't get what you want, and you have to eat on a healthy diet."

Dudley looked as if Christmas was cancelled. It looked like he was about to cry. Harry rolled his eyes. "Is he really a month older than me?" he thought.

After a while, Dudley nodded. "Ok" he said. "Excellent. Now go upstairs to the smallest bedroom." Dudley looked confused. "But that's your room." He said. Harry smiled. "It was, but now I decided to move to your parents' room" Dudley started jumping up and down like a spoiled brat. "BUT I WANT THAT ROOM!" He screamed.

"What did I say about whining?" Harry asked. Dudley immediately stopped. "Alright" he whispered while going to his room. Harry smirked. This was a beginning to a new era.

A/N: Well that takes care of the Dursleys, but one question, do you think I put them out to early, I mean, I have a plan for Marge, but do you think I put them down to soon? Review and let me know?


	3. Life goes on

Chapter 3: Life goes on

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

"PERCY, GET ME SOME COFFEE!" Harry Potter yelled at his slave. Things were going pretty well for Harry. Percy did chores around the house, Dudley had stopped bullying kids, and surprisingly, lost a good 3 pounds from his diet, but that didn't mean Harry trusted him.

"Dudley, time for a room check" Harry said. Dudley's room check was to see if he stashed any junk food or dirty magazines, which he had done so much before his parents were arrested. He entered his room; first of all, He looked in the closet, looked pretty nice, nothing but clothes. He looked under Dudley's mattress, nothing there. He looked inside the mattress itself. "Aha" he said, pulling out a tiny box of donuts. He turned to Dudley who was sitting in the corner. "Dudley, what are these?"

"Donuts" Dudley said in a low whisper. "Louder" Harry said sternly. "They're donuts" Dudley said normally. "Good, now what have we discussed about stashing junk food in your room?" Dudley looked at him. "That it's cheating on my diet and I will get punished if I do it" Harry nodded. "Yes, now tell me do you know what your punishment is?" Dudley shook his head. Harry smiled. "Means you're grounded for 2 weeks, no TV, no computer, no friends, nothing" Dudley just looked at him and nodded. Things have changed for Dudley at the Dursley household. He was never at all grounded in his entire life, but now since Harry is the new owner of the house, Dudley's life has taken a rocky turn. He could not whine, he couldn't bully, and he couldn't eat what he wanted. He hardly could do anything he wanted anymore.

"Now throw those donuts away, and I don't mean in your stomach" Harry said. Dudley nodded with a red face, and walked out of the room, with the box of donuts in his hand. Harry smiled, his life here was going swell, he could watch TV, he could order Percy to do everything for him, and Dudley couldn't bully him anymore. He was starting to love it there.

He suddenly frowned, realizing that tomorrow was his birthday. No doubt owls would be crowding around his door. He went up to his room and set wards around privet drive that only Remus' and tonks' owls will be allowed through.

That night at midnight, his prediction was proven correct, owls from his former friends and order members. The two owls that came through were Remus and tonks'. The other owls got hit by a stroke of lighting and dropped to the ground dead. Harry smirked at them. That will teach them all for killing his beloved owl, Hedwig. Flashbacks came in through his head. Of the Weasley twins snapping her neck, and his formers friends laughing at that, he stopped himself, and shook the memories out. The two owls that were allowed through stopped at his window. Harry unlocked it and opened it. The two owls had large boxes in it. Harry fed the owls with owl food he had stored in his room, and the owls left.

Harry looked towards the two boxes. He looked towards Remus'. It was long and straight. Could it be new robes? He had lost his previous ones from a bonfire the teachers had started. They had burned all of his prized possessions. His books, his robes, his school supplies, his firebolt, and even his photo album, that one hurt him the most. He shook out the memories before he could start crying.

He turned to Remus' present again. He opened it, and there it was, a firebolt, nice, long, and fresh. It looked exactly like the one he had lost. He noticed a card inside. He picked it up and opened it.

Dear Harry, first of all, Happy birthday, and secondly, I'm so sorry I couldn't defend you. Dumbledore had a spell placed on me that wouldn't let me leave Hogwarts. I tried to come visit you in Azkaban, but Dumbledore specifically told the guards not to let me. The whole time you were in Azkaban, I tried to find evidence that would clear you of your charges, but I had no luck. Anyway, on to the present, I know what you're thinking, how could you afford it? Well Sirius gave me some money from his will (he gave you the rest of his money, his motorbike, and grimmauld place, by the way). I know you probably want nothing to do with quidditch now, but I thought it could give you a memory of Sirius. I know it isn't the same, but think of it as a present from good old uncle Reus. Love, Remus.

He smiled warmly. Remus was always touching like that. He turned towards tonks' present. It was a small rectangular one. He opened it to reveal, his photo album, where photos of his parents and Sirius were waving at him. He found a card on it.

Wotcher Harry, I know that you lost a photo album from your friend's bonfire, well 'former' friends, so I decided to give another one for you. Remus actually wanted to give you the photo album, but I couldn't afford the firebolt, I know, 'shocking' isn't it? Photos were given to me by Remus. Well anyway, happy birthday. With great love, Tonks.

Harry was far by far, the happiest than he had ever been. He had his firebolt back, along with his photo album. While he was crying with happiness he looked outside his window, another owl was coming toward him. It came closer and closer till it still it stood at his window. It had a letter in his hand. On the letter was the Hogwarts symbol. He rolled his eyes, it was his Hogwarts letter.

He grabbed it roughly from the owl and shooed the owl away without feeding it. He closed the window and opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter, the Hogwarts teachers, Headmaster Dumbledore, and I would like to give you a sincere apology. We are sorry for not believing you in your plead of innocence. But that's behind you, and this year we think will be a great year for you. Here is your list of books you will need for this year:

The standard book of spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk.

Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Advanced Potion Making by Arsenius Jigger

We also like to present you with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain badge. With this, you are allowed into the Prefect bathroom. With that, we would like to wish you a good year at Hogwarts. Sincerely, Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

Harry looked at the quidditch captain badge he had received from the letter, and threw it on the floor. He wasn't going to play quidditch at that place they called a school ever again. He was just going to go for one more year, and live in his home.

The next morning at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and the other Hogwarts professors gathered for a meeting Dumbledore had called.

"Good morning professors, now the reason I called you all down here, is because we must discuss the classes for Harry Potter. He will be doing his seventh year this year."

"But what about his sixth year?" Professor Flitwick asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, he will need extra lessons on his sixth year if he's going to get by on his schooling. I'm putting him in seventh year because he'll be more comfortable with people he knows" The teachers nodded. "And he is also very angry with us at this point, if he goes by the year without forgiving us for our horrid mistakes, the wizarding world will lose Harry Potter forever, and we need him to stop Voldemort."

"Albus that will be difficult for us all. He is very angry with us all, I heard that all but 2 owls that delivered his birthday presents disappeared and never came back to their owners, there is a great chance that he… killed them"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes that is very possible, but let's not just say he did it and be done with. That was our mistake when we sent him to Azkaban. Let's give him a chance to speak for himself"

McGonagall nodded. "Alright Albus, but it is still highly possible" Dumbledore nodded. "I know, Minerva, I know. Now Severus, you must agree that you will treat the boy right. For 5 years, you have been taking points from him and giving him detentions for all the wrong reasons"

Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts, didn't look happy about that. "Potter is arrogant, incompetent, and a show off. He deserved all those times I punished him." Dumbledore shook his head. "Severus, the boy is not the least big arrogant, in any case, I say the boy has the looks of his father and the mind of his mother. You must stop treating him so badly for doing absolutely nothing." Snape glared at him. "I'll treat Potter the way I want to treat him."

Dumbledore sighed. "Oh, Severus, you are a 38 year old man. When will you let this childish grudge of yours end?"

"It's not childish. I have a reason to hold a grudge. Potter nearly killed me!" Dumbledore looked at him stern. "James Potter played no part in that prank. He was doing it out of kindness" Snape glared at him. "What about Black, he certainly played a part in the prank. What did you do about that?"

"While I admit, I didn't rightfully expel as I should have, he probably didn't know you could almost get killed." Dumbledore explained.

"You always have a reason for everything, don't you? Why does Potter get out of being punished? Why does Black get out of nearly killing me? Why does James Potter get out of being punished for hanging me upside down and taking off my trousers? Here's why, because of nothing but reasons. That's it, I have had enough. I can't take it anymore, you let everyone who does me wrong off, you do nothing when the school is in danger, and you don't care about any other student but arrogant Potter. I QUIT! I'm done. I'll make a living by brewing potions, I am not teaching any more of these snot nosed brats!" and with that, he left the room.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to find a replacement for potions and defense against the dark arts" Dumbledore said, sighing. "Headmaster, may I suggest hiring back Professor Slughorn? He'll be sure to treat every student right." Dumbledore thought for a moment and nodded. "That's a great idea, Minerva; I'll get right on to it. And I suppose I could teach defense against the dark arts." Professor Sprout nodded. "That's a great idea, Headmaster, no one is better at defence teaching than you."

Dumbledore blushed slightly. "Why thank you, Pomona, that's very kind of you, now let's get to work.


	4. Diagon alley

Chapter 4: Diagon alley

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

Harry apparated to Diagon Alley. He looked at the place with disgust. It wasn't beautiful or colorful like he had first visited it, it was all dull and grey. No doubt Voldemort was the cause of this. Harry shook his head and walked to Gringotts first. He looked at the old poem that was on the front door.

"Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

Harry smirked. He loved this poem. It showed them that the people who will do wrong will be punished, and boy was he going to punish the people who did him wrong.

"Lovely poem isn't it?" a voice said beside Harry. Harry turned his head to find a beautiful girl standing beside him. She had long, silky blonde hair, a nice figure, a tiny waist, and ocean blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Daphne Greengrass" the girl said. "Harry Potter" Harry said back. "I know who you are." Daphne said. "It wasn't long before your fame started to grow again after you got released from Azkaban"

"Should've known" Harry said. "They call me a hero, they call me a liar, they call me a murderer, and now they're back to calling me a hero, it's like a paradox" Daphne giggled. Harry liked her giggle. It was cute.

"Yes, my parents were absolute angry when you were sent to Azkaban" Daphne said. "They knew that you wouldn't work with you know who because he killed your parents and nearly killed you"

"Well at least one group of people believed that" Harry said. "So what's a beautiful lady like you going to Gringotts for?" Daphne smirked and swatted his hand. "Well handsome man, I'm here for the same reason you are, to get some money." Harry laughed at the handsome man part.

"So where are your parents?" Harry asked. "They went to get some coffee" Daphne explained. Harry nodded. "Alright, then, let's go in, shall we?" He opened the door for her. "Such a kind gentlemen" Daphne said. Harry smirked. "I try my best" Daphne laughed and entered the bank.

The bank was just how he remembered it, quiet, boring, and goblins not looking up from their work. Harry and Daphne walked toward the goblin in the back. "I'd like to enter my vault" Harry said. "Can I have some identification?" Harry nodded. "Harry Potter" The goblin looked up. "Mr. Potter" the goblin looked towards Daphne. "And Madam Greengrass. Give me a moment please" The goblin looked for something underneath his desk. A few minutes later, he held up a piece of paper. "Mr. Potter, the owner of Gringotts would like to speak with you. Ms. Greengrass, we'll have a goblin take you to your vault, straight away" Harry looked to Daphne. "Don't worry, I'll wait outside the bank and wait for you."

Harry nodded and looked back towards the goblin. "Alright" the goblin nodded. "Please follow me" Harry followed the goblin to a hallway. They walked down it till they came to a door that said, "Ragnok, Owner, President of Gringotts" The goblin knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Bogrod sir, I'm here with Mr. Potter" the voice inside the room said, "Good, let him in" The goblin opened the door and Harry went inside. He saw a goblin sitting down at a desk. "Good morning, Mr. Potter you may be wondering why I requested to see you. Well, I have some information to give you about your vault. I couldn't talk to you last time you visited because I have just recently found out about this. It turns out, the house of Weasley and Albus Dumbledore have taken money from your vault."

"What?" Harry said, surprised. "Yes, it turns out Albus Dumbledore has taken a total of 25,000 galleons from your vault and the house of Weasley has taken 50,000."

Harry felt very angry. How dare they? Was that why they kept me around? Just so they could get money out of me? So many questions entered his mind. Ragnok interrupted them by saying, "You can get your money back. We just need your approval to transfer your money from their vault to yours." Harry nodded and said, "Yes, please do it"

Ragnok nodded and took out a paper, when he was done writing on it, he said, "Alright, we just need you to sign here, pointing to a line on the document. Harry, knowing how tricky goblins can be about money, looked over it. He found nothing that could affect him so he signed it. "Alright" Ragnok said. "The money taken from Dumbledore has been sent back to your vault. But unfortunately, the house of Weasley's vault don't have enough to get you the full sum of money they have taken from you… but, there's something else you can have other than money that they have."

"What's that?" Harry asked, suddenly getting interested. "You see, they never really bought the house where they live, ancestors of the current house of Weasley built it more than 100 years ago, on Gringotts land. So really, it's really property of Gringotts, so would you like to have it?"

Harry smiled; taking away the burrow from them would be a great way to get revenge on them. Harry nodded. "Excellent" Ragnok said. He took some pieces of paper. "Just sign these and it's yours." Harry looked over the contract. Nothing about it could hurt so he signed it. "Excellent, now let's just send out eviction letters, and we'll be ready to go."

Meanwhile at the Weasley Residence, Mrs. Weasley was cooking while Mr. Weasley was reading the daily prophet. An owl appeared at their window, with a letter in its mouth. looked at it and walked towards it. He took the letter. "Molly" He said. "Yes Arthur?" Said Mrs. Weasley. "We have a letter from Gringotts" he explained. Mrs. Weasley looked towards the letter.

"Why did they send us mail? They never sent us mail before?" Mr. Weasley shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you are." He opened the letter and took out the paper within it. The top of the letter frightened him. "An eviction notice? We're being evicted from our own house? Why? We paid the rent." Mrs. Weasley looked at it. "Arthur, we can't be evicted, we have children to feed." Arthur shushed her. "Calm down, let me look at it, maybe I can fix it" Mrs. Weasley nodded. He looked over it and was shocked over what he had read.

"Harry bought our house from Gringotts, and we have 10 days to pack up and leave. Mrs. Weasley was in tears by all of this. "Arthur, we can't move. Our family has been in this house for more than a century. We have children, where are we going to find another home?" Arthur shushed her and hugged her. "Everything is going to be alright, love. We can find another home. We'll ask Ms. Longbottom if we can stay at her house for a couple of days while I look at houses we can stay at. We have enough money in our vault to buy a house"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Alright, we'll do that." Little did they know that Harry just took out the last knut they had.

Meanwhile, back with Harry, He and Daphne had spent the whole Diagon alley visit together. Buying their books, their new robe, their school supplies, but Harry had to visit one last place before he was done, and that was Ollivander's. Dumbledore had snapped Harry's other wand last year, so now he needed a new one. Harry and Daphne walked to the store. Harry said, "Wait for me out here" Daphne nodded and Harry entered the store.

The store looked exactly like it had been 6 years ago when he bought his first wand. While he was looking around the old store, Ollivander came out from the hall. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I never thought I would see you in my store again, until you had children, at least." He started looking around for wands that could be made for Harry. Holly and Phoenix feather 11 inches, nice wand that was, too bad they had to snap it. But maybe this new wand will be better for you.

He took out a wand. "Here try this, oak and dragon heartstring, 12 and one half inches" Harry reached for it. He gave it a wave and hit the ceiling. "No, not that one" He took the wand back and got out a new one. "Here try this, maple and unicorn hair, 10 and three quarter inches." Harry took the wand and waved it. It hit a window. "No, no, no." He took the wand back again. About 20 tries later, Ollivander said, "I wonder" He went toward the back of the store and got out another wand. "Try this wand" Harry took it and he felt a tingle inside him. It was like the time he had his first wand, only this felt like a more powerful tingle.

"Intresting, very intresting, you see Mr. Potter back in the 1970s, your father came in and got a special kind of wand. Griffin Hair, Elder 11 and a quarter inch. It was one of the most powerful wands I made in this store. Like the other wand you had, the griffin gave 2 hairs. And this is from that same Griffin." Harry looked down at his wand. It was like his father's. He was glad that he had a wand that was connected to his father's.

"The wand will be 9 galleons, Mr. Potter." Harry paid and left the building. He found Daphne sitting on the floor. She looked at him and said, "About time you showed up, I was about to fall asleep." Harry smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that, but let me make it up to you. How about we go to the first Hogsmeade weekend together" Daphne smiled. "I'd like that."

"Daphne!" a voice yelled. Daphne looked toward the voices. "That's my parents, I have to go, see you later, Harry" She kissed him on the cheek and ran to her parents. Harry made sure to take a good look at her rear while she ran toward her parents.

After that, Harry went home. He ate dinner and went to bed. The next few weeks there were pretty good. Percy and Dudley did what they were told, and Harry spent time doing things he was never allowed to do. Finally August 31st came and Harry was explaining rules for Percy and Dudley. "Percy, you are to clean the house every day. When you finish you may eat. You are not allowed to touch any electronic in this house. You will apparate to me whenever I need you"

"Dudley, you're going to boarding school, so you can do what you want, just no junk food, no bullying, and do your best on schoolwork. If I hear from the school that you are causing trouble, you will be punished, and I will be home for Christmas to look at your report card."

Dudley and Percy nodded. "Good" said Harry. "Now go to bed, both of you" They both did what they were told. With that, Harry went to bed too, awaiting the dreaded day of going back to Hogwarts, a beautiful blonde girl going into his dreams.

A/N: Review


	5. Back to 'prison'

Chapter 5: Back to 'prison'

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter.

Harry used to love Kings' cross station, but now he just plain hated it. It would only bring him back to the prison people called a school. Harry walked down the platforms. 6…7…8…9, finally, Harry thought. He went through the platforms between nine and ten.

When Harry reached platform 9 and 3/4, the first thing Harry did was look at the train. It was a beautiful sight for most people, but Harry saw it as the gateway to hell. He packed his bags on the train, and went inside, walking down the compartments, Harry started looking for Daphne. He walked down at least 20 compartments when he came across her talking with another beautiful girl. She had long brown hair, a nice figure, not like Daphne's though, but still a nice one, and grey eyes.

Harry opened the compartment. Daphne looked at him and smiled. "Hi, Harry"

Harry smiled back. "Hey, Daphne, do you mind if I sit here?"

Daphne shook her head, "Of course not, have a seat. Harry, this is my friend, Tracey Davis"

Harry shook her hand. "Nice to meet you"

Tracey smiled. "You too" She said.

Meanwhile at Gringotts, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO MONEY IN OUR VAULTS?! WE HAD THOUSANDS OF GALLEONS IN IT LAST WEEK!" Arthur Weasley said, yelling at the goblin.

"I'm sorry sir, but all the money that was in your vault was transferred to Mr. Harry James Potter." The goblin explained.

Arthur Weasley was angry, yes, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew exactly why Harry had their money transferred, but he spent most of it on Neville's funeral and schoolings for Ron and Ginny, it wasn't like he was spending it all on stuff he didn't need. Now he had to go back to his wife, saying that they needed to spend more time than they thought at Ms. Longbottom's house, but he knew that he deserved it.

"Thanks for telling me, I'll be on my way, and I'm sorry for yelling" Arthur said to the Goblin.

The Goblin sneered. "Just don't let it happen again, Mr. Weasley or I'll dismantle your vault"

Arthur nodded and left the bank. When he got back to Ms. Longbottom's house, he told his wife of the bad news.

"Oh, Arthur, I feel so guilty. We basically stole from his vault, and we didn't even care enough to give it back." Molly wailed.

"Well he sure got his revenge on us. One of our son's is a murderer and a slave, we lost our home and our money, and we have to tell our children the news. Our life has taken a real beating this time, and there's no way to fix it."

Back at the Hogwarts express, the train was just 20 minutes away from arriving at Hogwarts, and Harry, Daphne, and Tracey were talking. In the middle of their conversation, a red headed weasel and a bushy haired know it all opened the compartment.

"Harry… why are you talking with these people?" his former friend, Ronald asked.

"What are you talking about, you idiot, these are my friends" Harry said.

"Harry, they're Slytherins! You're talking with future death eaters!" Hermione said.

"No we aren't, you stupid girl. We have no intention at all in becoming one of the pathetic people who kiss down at noseless freaks' robes." Daphne said.

"You're lying, all slytherins grow up to be death eaters, and who are you to call me stupid? I have the best grades in our year!" Hermione said.

"Oh are you really?" Tracey asked. "Then answer this, why did you betray your friend in his time of need? If you were truly smart, than you would've seen that he was telling the truth."

Hermione blushed. That was a very good point. She should have believed him, but Dumbledore said he was sure that he had killed Neville, and she just wouldn't believe that the headmaster was wrong.

"Don't talk to her like that, you slimy snake. We aren't even here for you, Harry we just wanted to know if you'd like to sit with us." Ron said.

"Why no, weasel, I would not like to sit with you. I'm very comfortable with where I'm sitting now." Harry said.

"Harry, please, we're very sorry for what we did. We'd like to make it up to you, just please give us just one last chance" Hermione pleaded.

"No, you had a chance, and you wrecked it, you don't deserve another chance, now get out!" Hermione hid her face in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok, Harry, we'll leave, just one last question, what happened to my owl? I sent it to your home to deliver your birthday present, but it never came back."

Harry smirked. "I put a ward around my house that strikes an owl with lightning when it passes through"

"WHAT?! Harry I got that owl for my birthday!" Ron shrieked.

"Well now you know how it feels to lose an owl now don't you?" Harry asked. "I remember that day; you were just sitting there, laughing, while the twins snapped her neck."

Ron frowned and looked at the ground. "I…I…I'm sorry, Harry"

"I don't care if you're sorry; I can hardly care what you are, unless it's dead. NOW GET OUT!" Harry yelled.

Ron looked at Harry one last time before going out of the compartment, Hermione doing the same.

Finally, the train stopped, and Harry and the girls left the train, and got on a carriage, being run by a thestral, like it always had.

Harry, looking at the two hottest girls he had ever seen in his life beside him, decided to flirt with them a little bit. He slowly put his arms around them and pulled them closer to him. They both noticed and smirked. Both of them got in closer, both basically sitting on his lap. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was right now.

When the carriage arrived at the castle, Harry was disappointed. He wanted to be in the position he was in longer, but knew that he had to get off, so he, Daphne and Tracey got off the carriage, and went inside the school, and into the great hall.

"Do you lovely ladies want to come sit with me?" Harry said charmingly. The girls giggled and nodded. All three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table, getting many looks from the Gryffindors.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, coming up from her seat.

"We're sitting with our friend, what does it look like we're doing?" Daphne said.

"Well I'm Head girl and you're Slytherins. You can't sit here, so leave now." She ordered.

"No" Tracey said. "There's no rule about us sitting at this table, so we'll stay right here."

"Ten points from Slytherin and detention for disobeying orders now leave before I dock off more" Hermione ordered.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" McGonagall asked, coming up to the table.

"Professor, these two are not from our house and they're sitting here and they won't leave" Hermione explained to the aged professor.

"Professor, there is no rule about us sitting here, we have every right to sit here" Daphne said.

McGonagall looked at Daphne and back at Hermione. "I'm afraid, Ms. Granger that she is indeed right, there's no rule about them sitting there now if you could please go back to your seat"

McGonagall turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, the sorting is about to begin, I need to know when you'll be holding quidditch tryouts."

"Well professor, I'm afraid that I refuse to be quidditch captain, and won't be rejoining the team." Harry said.

"Excuse me? But you always loved doing quidditch? And the team needs you. We lost very badly last year without you as our seeker."

"Who was the seeker last year?" Harry asked.

"It was Mr. Weasley, and I'm afraid he didn't catch a single snitch in a game" McGonagall said.

"Then he will be seeker for this year" Harry said. "I will not be on the team"

McGonagall saw that there was no convincing the boy so she said, "Alright, Mr. Weasley will remain seeker, But I'm willing to let you back on the team if you change your mind."

"Believe me, Professor; I won't be changing my mind any time soon." Harry said.

McGonagall only nodded and walked away, feeling very embarrassed. No one had ever defied her like that. With Weasley being seeker, the Slytherin team will have the cup once again. She left the great hall to get the new first years, while thought how she was going to make this work.

"I'm proud of you, Harry, you really are standing up for yourself today" Daphne said, hugging him.

"Well I just want to show them that the Harry they knew is dead, and the one that's here today isn't as forgiving as the last." Harry explained.

After the sorting, 12 first years were sorted into Gryffindor, 17 into Hufflepuff, 10 into Ravenclaw, and 13 into Slytherin. The feast was delicious as always. He looked over at Hermione. She wasn't eating one bit of it. She was still freaking out over house elves. Harry shook his head.

"What is it, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing" Harry said.

Dumbledore went up to his stand to make his start of year speech. "Welcome to another splendid year at Hogwarts. Now you may have noticed that Professor Snape is not present, well it seems he has decided to retire from his position as potions master"

Many Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins shouted in anger.

"Silence, Silence" Dumbledore said. "While it is very disappointing that professor Snape retired, we have someone who is just as good, 17 years ago, this man has retired as his position as potions master, but has kindly agreed to coming back, kindly join me in welcoming back, professor Horace Slughorn.

An old plump man stood, Harry wasn't sure he was going to like him, but he was definitely going to be better than Snape.

"Now, on to Defence against the dark arts, I was unfortunately not able to find another teacher for the defence position, so me and the minister decided that it was best that if I taught you" Dumbledore said.

The rooms were full of cheers from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, loud clapping from Ravenclaw and little cheers from Slytherin.

"Thank you, thank you. Now I hope that you will treat me as well as you treat the rest of the professors, now before we all go to bed, let us sing our school song."

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Ours heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

"Ah music, in my opinion, there's no greater magic we do here. Now off to bed, trot!" Dumbledore said.

Harry kissed both of the girls' cheeks and hugged them. "Good night" he said to them.

"Good night, Harry" they both said, hugging him.

Harry left the great hall and made his way up to the Fat lady portrait. "Maple wood" the portrait opened (Yeah, I know, it's lame, but I couldn't think of anything else) He went to bed, now two beautiful girls entering his dreams.

A/N: Review.


	6. Potions class

Chapter 6: Potion Class

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

The next day, Harry woke up at 5:30 AM write a letter to the ministry DMLE head, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones' aunt.

Dear Madam Bones,

I am writing to you because 10 months ago, before I was shifted to Azkaban, the students of Gryffindor started a bonfire in which they burned my most dear possessions, memories of my family, expensive supplies, everything I owned. I write to you in which I am requesting to sue the Gryffindor students who had participated in the bonfire, and I have a list of names:

Ronald Weasley,

Hermione Granger,

Ginny Weasley

Fred Weasley,

George Weasley,

Dean Thomas,

Seamus Finnegan,

Colin Creevey,

Dennis Creevey,

Angelina Johnson,

Alicia Spinnet,

Katie Bell,

Lavender Brown,

Parvati Patil,

Lee Jordan.

Let me warn you that I am the Lord of the House of Potter and Black, and have many connections in the ministry, so it wouldn't be wise for you to decline.

Sincerely, Harry James Potter.

Harry sealed up the envelope and went straight to the owlery to get an owl to send it to Bones. He could have gotten another owl for himself, but he refused to own any other owl but Hedwig.

He went up to the front door, and was suddenly stopped by two very familiar Slytherin girls.

"Hey Harry" Daphne said, smiling

"Hello Daphne, Tracey" He said, smiling back. He hugged the two very closely.

"So, what are you doing up this early?" Tracey asked.

"Huh? Oh, just sending a letter. Why are you two up this early?" Harry asked.

"Same as you, have to send to our mothers, they always want to know what happened the first day as soon as they can" Daphne answered.

Harry smirked. "And did you mention meeting a handsome young wizard?"

They both laughed. "Why Harry, I don't recall that ever happening at all yesterday" Daphne said.

They all shared a laugh. "Alright then, well I have to deliver this letter, by the way, do you want to sit together at Potions class as well as DADA?" Harry asked.

"We'd like that" Tracey said. Daphne and Tracey both hugged him at the same time, while kissing his cheeks.

Harry watched his soon-to-be-girlfriends walk towards the castle. When he was done, he went inside the owlery and delivered his letter. When he got back to the castle it was 6, he might as well do some reading while he's waiting for classes to start. While he wanted nothing to do with the classes, he wanted to do something to waste some time other than sleeping on the desk.

An hour later, people were starting to get up and ready for classes. Harry closed his book and went outside the common room and headed toward his first class, potions. He wasn't exactly sure what to think of Slughorn. He looked nice enough, but he didn't know what he was like in classes. But one thing's for sure, he was going to like him much more than Snape.

When he entered the potions classroom in the dungeons, Slughorn was setting up potion vials. When Harry closed the door, Slughorn turned around and smiled when he saw him. "You must be Harry Potter; well I say I'm pleased to have you in my class."

Harry shook his hand. Harry started to think about him. "Well…He's sort of ok." Harry thought. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

A few minutes later the door opened and the other students came in. Harry saw Daphne and Tracey coming in the class and walked towards them. "Hello ladies" he said putting his arms around him. "May we sit down" They both giggled. Harry led them to a table and they all sat down together. Harry could see Malfoy glaring at him from the other side of the room. No doubt he was furious with Slytherins sitting beside him or he liked one of the girls he was with. He drew them so they were touching both sides of his body. No words could describe Malfoy's anger. He almost got his wand out but Blaise Zabini, one of his bodyguards, calmed him down.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Slughorn said. "Now Professor Snape has informed me of all the lessons you have covered. And it seems you are all right where you're supposed to be. Now today we will be discussing the potions you will be using for N.E.W.T.S. The potions you will be doing is the draught of living death potion. But I will do something different that none of you have done… Be offered a reward… a vial of felix felicis.

The students widened their eyes. Snape had never offered a reward like that in the class before. In fact, the only reward he did give, was not taking points.

"Now I am only offering one tiny vial. Felix felicis is extremely irritating to make. If you feel like you can make one, I hope you're ready for 6 months of brewing, but once you drink it, it all becomes worth it, all the luck one person needs in the world, all in one drop. I made this one a few months ago and when I accepted the job back as potions master felt like this is something I should offer in a class. The person who has the best brew of living death will get the vial." Slughorn explained.

Harry looked around. Everyone had their books open and cauldrons ready. He could see Weasley begging Granger to have the potion when she makes the best potion. Harry rolled his eyes. "How pathetic" Harry thought. Weasley has to resort to begging to get what he wants.

"You have an hour to make the potion. Now…begin!" Slughorn said. Everyone quickly made a mess of the table from they were going too fast. Slughorn groaned and shook his heads. "Remember, this is the person who makes the best potion, not who makes it first, take your time." Slughorn said.

Harry was impressed on how Slughorn was handling the class. If that was Snape, he would have taken away a huge amount of points from Gryffindor. He was acting fair, like every teacher should.

Harry did everything almost perfectly. He made sure to crush the sopophorous beans, which the book said to cut. (A/N: By the way, I know what you're thinking, Isn't this a sixth year book? Well let's just pretend it's a seventh year book) Remus had taught him the proper way to make potions during summer vacation, so he knew exactly what he was doing. He was already halfway done with his potion in just 20 minutes, while most of the class hadn't gotten past the beans yet. Even Granger was having a hard time. Her face was dirty, and her hair was bushier than it normally was.

When the hour was over, Slughorn said, "Alright time's up" I will pass by the potions and test them. The one who has the best one wins the vial"

Slughorn looked at the students' potions that were on the other side of the table. He didn't look pleased. Granger started to grow tears in her eyes when Slughorn shook his head at her potion. He silently laughed at that. When Slughorn passed by Harry's, he stopped.

"Why that's a nice one, it looks beautiful, let me test it" he got out a leaf and dropped in the potion. It disintegrated when it hit the surface.

"Why, it's perfect, so perfect just one drop can put us all to sleep. I think we have our winner" Slughorn said while the other students politely clapped.

Slughorn gave him the vial while he said, "Now Harry be aware, that this illegal to use for quidditch games, and NEWTs, so do not even think about that"

Harry nodded. He already knew what he was going to use the potion for.

"Alright class dismissed" Slughorn said.

A/N: Review


	7. Trials and tribulations

Chapter 7: Trials and tribulations

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

"Alright, class dismissed" Albus Dumbledore said to his class. Everyone got up and started to leave until, "Wait, Harry why don't you stay behind?"

Harry sighed in frustration. He went over to the very old fool. "Well what do you want? I have other things to do"

"There's no need for that kind of attitude, Harry. I just needed to tell you that you are needed in my office on tonight for some extra classes for sixth year" said Dumbledore.

"No" Harry said immediately.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" asked Dumbledore.

"You heard me loud and clear, old man, I'm not interested in these classes" Harry said naturally.

"Harry, you need to catch up on your sixth year education. While your teachers are informing you are doing very well in your classes, you will never pass NEWTs without sixth year knowledge. And besides, I really want to tell you something very important. It will help you in Defeating Voldemort" explained Dumbledore.

"Well to be honest old man, I don't care about sixth year lessons , nor do I care about Voldemort, as far as I'm concerned about him, you can kill him yourself, because I certainly won't" said Harry.

"But Harry, the prophecy!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"You mean the prophecy that Trelawney made. The foolish old Woman that was never right about any prediction in her life?" questioned Harry. "And weren't you the one who wanted locked me up in Azkaban? If the prophecy was true, why would you want the only person that could defeat Voldemort in Azkaban to rot?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, while professor Trelawney is not the best Divination teacher, she is capable of making a true prediction. And I am really getting frustrated with your attitude; in fact, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley have told me that you put a ward on their owls to prevent them from delivering your birthday presents and killed them. Is that true?" asked Dumbledore, hoping it wasn't.

"Why yes, it is true, every single word of it" Harry said.

"Harry! You can't kill a student's pet! They need those owls to deliver letters! Now they have to walk back and forth from the owlery and the castle just to deliver a letter!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care, now they know how it feels to lose an owl"

Dumbledore suddenly frowned in sadness. He couldn't help but feel sad for the boy. While he didn't like Harry killing innocent owls, he also didn't like the fact that the Weasley twins killing a beautiful, smart, snowy owl that previously belonged to him.

"And besides, Weasley needs the exercise, now that I look at his stomach." Harry said cheekily. "Now if we're done here, I would like to leave"

"Harry, you will not leave, you have to take my classes" Dumbledore practically yelled.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't? Give me detention? I won't show up. Expel me? Fine, go ahead, I welcome it" Harry retorted.

"Harry we both know I will not expel you" Dumbledore said. "If you don't want to take my classes, fine, but I will not expel you. Not again. I swore to make it up to you in any way I can, and I will."

"Then give me my godfather back, give me my parents back, give me back Hedwig" Harry said.

"Harry, I'm not God, I can't bring people back from the dead." Dumbledore said.

"Then there is nothing you can do to make it up to me, not one thing, now I will leave right now and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me, now goodbye professor." Harry said, leaving the room.

Dumbledore sighed; it seemed that this is not going out as well as he had planned. He had to find a way to make it up to Harry, or he'll lose him forever.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He gave the password and went inside. The first thing he saw was a black owl with a ministry letter. He grabbed the letter from the owl. The front of the letter said,

Lord Harry James Potter

Gryffindor common room

Harry opened the envelope and took out a letter from Bones.

Dear Lord Harry Potter,

I'm not pleased in doing this whatsoever, but I'm afraid that I have no choice. I have sent letters to all of the people on your list to gather to ministry courtroom number 5 on Sunday at 10 AM, along with you.

While burning old possessions is not good enough to be sent to Azkaban, they will be fined an amount of galleons, depending on how much each of your possessions, for their crimes

Sincerely,

Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE.

Harry smirked; they will finally get what they deserved after what they did.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled a voice he knew too well.

Harry turned around to find an angry Hermione Granger and a shocked Ronald and Ginny Weasley.

"What in the world is this?" Asked the know it all, who held up a court notice.

"It's a notice for you to be at the ministry to be prosecuted for your crimes" Harry said slowly.

"Don't get cheeky with me, Harry!" Hermione said sternly. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Oh you know perfectly well why" Harry said. "You all burned everything I owned. My map, my Firebolt, my cloak, even my photo album. How dare all of you do that to me? You had absolutely no right. That cloak belonged to my father, which belonged to his father, and so on. That map was made by made dad, Sirius and Remus. The firebolt, I loved it because it was a gift by my godfather, not because it was so valuable. And let's not forget my photo album. Those were the only things left I had to remember my parents and you burn them with your brothers forcing my eyes open so I would have to watch it. While I watched the photos of my parents laughing and waving at me burn, I realized that I wanted to die. I wanted to die where I stood right there, and it's all because of you all. I want to kill you all, but what good would that do? I'll do something worse, way worse. I will make you feel exactly the way I did that day, and don't you think that this court notice is the end, oh no. Now get out of my sight"

Hermione's eyes were swelling with tears, along with Ginny. Even Ron was tearing up a bit. They left the room.

Harry glared at the door in which they left, a few minutes later he went to write a letter to Remus about helping him with his case. He used an owl for the owlery.

When Harry came back from the owlery, McGonagall and Dumbledore were there waiting for him.

"Mr. Potter, we would like to speak with you" McGonagall said. "Come to my office"

Harry rolled his eyes and followed the two old wizards. When they reached McGonagall's office, Dumbledore told Harry to sit down.

"So what the hell is this about? I don't have time for this" Harry said, angrily.

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Potter, we would like to know why you ordered Ms. Granger, Ms. Patil, Ms. Brown and Mr. and Ms. Weasley to a court case?" McGonagall asked.

"They burned all my prized possessions, with no right, that's Destruction to personal property" Harry said.

"But Mr. Potter, they are your friends, and I daresay Ms. Weasley could even be more" Dumbledore said.

"Ok, let's get a few things clear, you old fart: they are NOT my friends, and I would NEVER date any of those weasels and they deserve everything that's coming to them" Harry told him sternly, worthy of McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter please treats the headmaster with respect. And please do not talk to us like that. Now I'm sure there is another way you and the students can settle this." McGonagall said.

"No there is not" Harry said back. "I watched the burning and felt my heart break in two, that is unforgivable and I will not just stand by and let them get away with it"

McGonagall and Dumbledore turned around and silently talked for a moment. They turned around. "Alright, Mr. Potter, we realize that there is no stopping you from doing this, but we will be defending the defendants"

Harry shrugged. "That's fine with me, but be aware I have a strong prosecutor of my own. Well it's getting late, I'd better get to bed, important day tomorrow"

With that he left the room. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, are you certain that we will be able to defend the students?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, Minerva, I am certain that we will give a strong defense and protect our students"

McGonagall nodded. "Alright, but we will need to practice our defense."

"It's a Hogsmeade day tomorrow, so we will have plenty of time." Dumbledore said.

Meanwhile back with Harry, he was preparing for his Hogsmeade date with Daphne and Tracey. He wasn't going to wear anything fancy, just casual. During breakfast, he'll slip his liquid luck into his pumpkin juice, and he'll have enough luck for the whole date.

A/N: Review.


	8. Hogsmeade

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

Remus Lupin looked down at a picture of him, Sirius, James and Lily with Harry giggling in her arms. He smiled at the picture. It brought him back so many memories. While he couldn't watch Harry grow up as a child, he was still glad he saw him grow from a teenager to a man.

He was grateful that Rufus Scrimgeour allowed him to take an auror position at the ministry. He said to him that he didn't care that he was a werewolf, he just needed strength and that's exactly what Remus had. He was even willing to defy Fudge. And Remus was going to use that strength to take down the people who had burned Harry's possessions.

He couldn't believe Dumbledore was going to defend those people. He was trying to make it up to Harry, but was planning on making Harry lose the trial. He would not rest till justice was served.

At Hogwarts, Harry was eating his breakfast. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him, and took out his liquid luck from his pocket. He poured half of the potion in his drink, and put it back in his pocket before anyone could see. He drank the whole goblet. He felt strange, almost energetic. He felt as if there was nothing on Earth could go wrong.

After breakfast, Filch ordered the students going to Hogsmeade to follow him. When they exited the castle, Harry saw Daphne and Tracey walking toward a carriage. He followed them. While he was following them, he looked at their outfits. They both looked amazing. Daphne was wearing a white top with tight jeans. Tracey was wearing a blue top with tight jeans as well. Without their school robes on they were even more beautiful than ever. His lucky day was starting off good.

"Hello, ladies" he said to them as he stepped on to the carriage. They both smiled at him and sat on his lap. This was indeed, the best potion that Harry took in his life.

Harry enjoyed the ride to Hogsmeade. The girls cuddled up to his chest all the way there. When they got off, Harry asked them, "So what do you two want to do first?"

Daphne and Tracey both whispered to each other until they answered, "Let's go to gladrags wizwear" Harry looked at them funny

"It's not all just smelly, dirty socks, there's a dress section in the back" Tracey said.

Harry nodded and led the two of them there. When they reached the clothing store, Harry asked, "Is there anything you are looking to buy?"

"You can pick for us" Tracey said. Harry nodded and looked around. There were very nice clothes that both Daphne and Tracey would look marvelous in, but Harry settled for a blue dress made from silk and a green dress made from natural materials.

He brought the dresses back to the girls and they both smiled. "Harry, we've been looking at these dresses for ages! How did you know we wanted them?" Daphne asked.

Harry silently thanked the person who made this potion before saying, "Intuition"

Harry went to the cashier. "We'd like to buy these" he said. The cashier nodded and looked at the dresses. "That'll be 350 galleons" He said, giving him a receipt.

Harry signed it and gave it back to the cashier. He looked at it and said, "Alright than, have a nice day"

Daphne and Tracey hugged Harry very closely, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Greengrass, Davis, What in the world are you doing with him?!" asked a familiar voice.

They all turned around to see Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle alongside him.

"What is it to you, Malfoy?" Tracey asked.

"You're both Slytherins, and he's a bloody Gryffindor, a reckless idiot. Why in the world would you want to spend the hogsmeade day with him?"

"As a matter of fact, Malfoy, we love to spend time with Harry, and he's not a reckless idiot, he's sweet, funny, and know's how to treat a lady." Tracey answered.

"YOU'RE DISGRACING YOUR HOUSE! SALAZAR SLYTHERIN IS PROBABLY ROLLING IN HIS GRAVE RIGHT NOW, KNOWING WHO YOU'RE WITH!" Malfoy yelled.

"Malfoy, leave right now" Harry said.

He laughed. "Oh, and what are you going to do? Your little friends aren't here anymore to help you, and you probably don't know another spell other than expelliarmus.

"Levicorpus" Harry said. Malfoy started rising in the air, and turning upside down. Malfoy started to get worried. He said to Crabbe and Goyle, "Don't just stand there do something"

Crabbe and Goyle, being as stupid as they are, tried to pull him down other than stopping Harry from doing the spell. Harry shook his head in laughter.

"Harry" said a scolding voice. He turned around and saw professor Slughorn with his arms crossed. "The potion must be wearing off" Harry thought.

"Harry what are you doing to Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn asked.

"Professor, he attacked me for no reason, I was just walking toward the three broomsticks and he just did this to me. " Malfoy lied.

"Harry, is that true?" asked professor Slughorn.

"Not a word of it, sir" Daphne said. "He started yelling at us for being with Harry, and started teasing him."

"Is that so, Ms. Davis?" Slughorn asked.

Tracey nodded. "Yes sir, all of it"

Slughorn paused before saying, "Alright than, Harry could you please put down?"

Harry nodded and said, "Liberacorpus" and Malfoy dropped to the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy, that will be 25 points from Slytherin and detention for bullying, now go" Slughorn said.

Malfoy and his goons ran away with shocked looks on their faces, professor Snape would have taken 50 points from Potter and just leave it at that, but Slughorn was different. He was actually acting fairly, which he hated. He had to get his father to get rid of him.

Slughorn turned back to Harry. "Harry, while Mr. Malfoy shouldn't have bullied you, you shouldn't have done that spell, I'm going to have to take 15 points from Gryffindor. Now hurry along."

Harry nodded and left with Daphne and Tracey. "Harry, that was amazing! Where did you learn that spell?" Tracey asked

"I learned it from my uncle, Remus Lupin" Harry answered.

"The third year DADA teacher?" Daphne asked.

"The very same, him and my father were best friends when they were at Hogwarts" Harry said.

"That's amazing, he really is a great teacher" Daphne said.

"Yes he is, now why don't we get some firewhiskey?" Harry asked.

"That would be nice" Daphne said. "But just two or three drinks, we don't want to go back to the castle drunk"

Harry laughed. "Alright then, let's go" He put his arms around both of them and headed towards the three broomsticks.

When they entered the pub, they went towards Madam Rosmerta.

"What will you have?" asked Rosmerta.

"A bottle of Firewhiskey" Harry said. Rosmerta nodded and got him a full bottle of Firewhiskey along with three little cups.

He unscrewed the top of the bottle and poured it into the three cups. They drank for a while, until Daphne nodded to Tracey who nodded back.

"Harry, we've been doing some thinking" Daphne said.

"That since you're so interested in us, and we're so interested in you" Tracey said next.

"We think that the two of us should be your girlfriends." Daphne said.

Harry smiled; this was exactly like he wanted it to go. He moved toward them and whispered to them, "Why don't we take this conversation to a more comfortable area?" He asked charmingly.

The girls smiled and took his hands. Harry led them out of the pub, and into a dark corner behind a store. Harry kissed Daphne on the mouth. It was soft at first, but then turned into hard French kissing. Harry pulled back a minute later and did the same with Tracey. He kept this going on for a half hour until it was time to leave.

They did the exact same thing with them on the carriage back to Hogwarts . While he was kissing Daphne, he saw Ginny Weasley glaring at the two witches from another carriage. He smirked at her displeasure.

When they got back to the castle, Harry kissed both of them goodnight. This was indeed the best day of his young life. He had two beautiful girlfriends now, but he had to forget about that now, and focus on the trial.

A/N: I'm going to have to only update on weekends now because school's coming up on Thursday. I'm going to have to do some schoolwork, and I want to spend time with friends. But I won't stop writing the story.


	9. The trial

Chapter 9: The trial

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

Harry stood inside courtroom number 5, with Remus by his side, waiting for the trial to begin. This is the day he had waited for, for a very long time. He was finally going to get his revenge on the people who had betrayed him in his time of need.

The people who had burned Harry's possession sat on in chairs with chains latched on their feet, looking very depressed and ashamed, with Dumbledore and McGonagall standing beside them.

Finally Fudge entered the courtroom. He sat down in the Minister chair and slammed his gavel. Everyone in the courtroom gave him full attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the courtroom, we are here today to discuss the crime of destruction of property against the following people: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan, charged by Lord Harry James Potter. Are the defense and prosecution ready?"

Dumbledore and Remus nodded their heads. "Yes, Minister"

"Alright then, let's begin. Dumbledore please bring up your first witness." Fudge ordered.

"I'd like to call Ronald Weasley to the stand" Dumbledore said. One of the aurors unlocked Ron's chains and Ron went and sat at the witness chair.

"Mr. Weasley, do you deny burning Mr. Potters possessions?" Asked Dumbledore.

Ron shook his head. "No, I don't" Everyone in the courtroom gasped.

"Why did you burn his possessions?" Dumbledore again asked.

"Well he was just proclaimed guilty by the ministry for killing Neville Longbottom, we just thought we were doing justice, but now I know that what we did was absolutely unforgivable." Ron said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Minister, while Mr. Weasley's last part of his statement was indeed correct, they thought they were serving justice, they all shouldn't be punished for it"

Fudge shook his head. "Destruction to property is destruction to property, no matter what they think"

Dumbledore nodded, feeling disappointed. "Alright, I'd like to call Ms. Granger to the stand"

The auror locked Ron back in his chair and unlocked Hermione's. She sat in the witness chair.

"Ms. Granger, do you agree that you were a part of the burning?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione sadly nodded. "Yes"

"But you were doing it just to serve justice to a dear friend, weren't you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I only thought I was doing what was right. I thought that Harry didn't deserve any of the things he had" said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"So if you could go back in time to that day, you would change what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded. "Every single moment of it"

"That is all, Ms. Granger" He said. He turned to Fudge again.

"You see, Cornelius, it seems that all of these defendants are sorry for their actions and would do anything they can to stop that day from happening, isn't that enough? Do we really have to put them on trial for it?" Dumbledore asked.

Fudge nodded. "Yes we do, Dumbledore. While they may be sorry right now, were they sorry all those months ago when they did it that day? Were they sorry during the time he was in prison? No. They did wrong and we have to put them on trial for it."

Dumbledore, looking extremely disappointed, said, "That is all my witnesses"

"Alright, Mr. Lupin, you may begin." Fudge said.

"Minister, before I call up any witnesses, I'd like to give you a piece of evidence" Remus said, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Fudge grabbed the paper from him. "What is this?" Fudge asked.

"A list of all the things the defendants burned." Remus said.

Fudge nodded and looked through the paper. "The school supplies are about worth 150 galleons, the robes 200 galleons, the photo album is probably worth nearly 75 galleons, it was homemade I think. The firebolt is probably nearly 2500 galleons and…" his eyes widened and he looked at Remus.

"You're kidding me" Fudge said.

Remus shook his head. "No I am not Minister"

"An invisibility cloak?" Fudge asked. "How is that possible?"

The defendants looked shocked. Everyone but the weasleys and Hermione didn't know it was an invisibility cloak. They just thought it was just a regular cloak.

"It was an old Potter artifact, Minister. It was over 1000 years old" Remus said.

"Good lord, it was invaluable, probably worth 1,000,000 galleons or more." Fudge said.

The defendants looked terrified.

"Minister, I would like to call my first witness" Remus said.

Fudge nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, go ahead"

"I'd like to call Mr. Harry Potter to the stand" Remus said.

Harry stood and went to the witness chair.

"Mr. Potter, please tell us what happened that day" Remus said.

"It was a complete nightmare. The day before my trial, I was in the common room, and out of nowhere I was grabbed. I didn't know who it was because he or she was behind me. I tried to break free, but the grip was too strong. I was dragged to the bedrooms, where all of the people I thought to be friends were waiting with my stuff out. I didn't know what was going on until Ms. Granger started a fire with her wand. She grabbed my robes and threw them in there. I tried to shut my eyes from looking at it, but the person holding me was forcing my eyes open. Ronald grabbed my books and threw them in as well. I begged for them to stop but Lavender Brown slapped me and told me to shut and I deserve this. Katie Bell threw my cloak in the fire and Angelina Johnson grabbed my firebolt and threw it in the fire, and Ginervra Weasley threw my photo album of my parents in the fire. That one particular hurt me the most photos of my parents, all gone. And then the person holding me let go. It turned out to be Fred Weasley with George Weasley behind him. They walked towards Hedwigs cage and took her out. They grabbed her neck and snapped it, killing her. And the next thing I knew I was punched and it was all black." Harry explained.

The courtroom was in absolute silence. Fudge looked extremely shocked. His mouth was wide open. He turned to the defendants.

"You mean to tell me that you forced him down, forced his eyes open, physically harmed him, killed his owl, and burned every single one of his possessions?! How dare you! You had absolutely no right at all." Fudge said.

They all looked down in shame. Every single part of Harry's story was absolutely true. Every single word of it.

"Well I draw this trial to an end. I find the defendants guilty. Fortunately for you, I cannot put you in Azkaban for these charges. But I will make you pay him 1,005,000 galleons, every single knut. I don't care how long it takes for you, I want every amount paid!" Fudge said.

With that, Fudge slammed his gavel down. "Case closed"

Everyone in the courtroom left, giving the defendants dark looks. The defendants themselves were doing the same thing until Harry said, "Fred, George, come here now"

The twins turned to Harry and walked towards him, the usual cheery smiles they had not showing.

"I decided that you would probably take the easy way out and use your store to pay off the amount you owe me. So while I was at Gringotts one day, I closed my investments.

The twins widened their eyes. "But… but Harry, we need the store, we never finished Hogwarts, where are we going to get a job?" Fred asked.

"I don't care" Harry said. "You don't deserve that store. You never worked hard on anything in your life other than jokes. You always gambled for money. If you spent that amount that enough of effort studying, you wouldn't be in this mess. And besides, you killed my only owl. You deserve every bit of this. I will not regret doing this at all. Your store is officially closed as of now. You better find something to do with your life and fast."

Harry then apparated from the courtroom, leaving behind very shocked Weasleys.

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter.


End file.
